xe2x80x9cNot applicable.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot applicable.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot applicable.xe2x80x9d
Field of the Invention
This invention related to a hand operated device for use in breaking eggs precisely.
Description of related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98: Some inventors have created devices for breaking multiple eggs at a time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,380 to Fisher (1993) describes an egg breaker which comprises a cutting means rotatably attached to a pan which slides across and cutting of the upper portions of eggs. This egg breaker is designed for commercial food operations and would be impractical for home kitchen use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,505 to Baker (1976) describes an egg cracking machine that also comprises a blade which severs the top portion of the egg. This egg cracking machine is also more for commercial operations. Also U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,507 to Bartell describes an egg breaker which breaks an egg in half and empties the egg also. This attempt at an egg breaker is complex and comprises multiple members and therefore would not be practical to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,280 by Leo Christiansen describes an egg opener which simultaneously opens a plurality of eggs. This egg opener also comprises multiple members and would be difficult to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,584 describes an egg cracking device which comprises handle arms which are hinged and allows an operator to separate two halves of the device and allow a cracked egg""s contents to drop into a container or pan. This invention also comprises multiple members and would be difficult to manufacture.
Applicant""s egg breaker would be simple to manufacture and easy to use in a home kitchen.
The present invention of an egg breaking device makes it possible to precisely put cuts across the width of an egg or eggs so that one does not need to snap an egg against a pan or container to effect a break. Precise breaks are accomplished with one movement by simply closing a hinged top member of the device, which comprises egg breaking ribs, onto the eggs sitting on the bottom member of the device. One then only needs to pick up the eggs, spread them apart at the break with one""s thumbs and deposit them into a pan or container. Prior art has complicated their inventions by including unnecessary features, such as for dropping the eggs into a pan or container.